<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>BetaTest by ChainsawViolin (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822998">BetaTest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ChainsawViolin'>ChainsawViolin (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Guilty Gear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Lactation, Sex Toys, Sexual Experimentation, Vibrators</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:07:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ChainsawViolin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Every country needs their exports, right? Well, Chipp Zanuff has an idea on how to make his country stand out</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Answer/Chipp Zanuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>BetaTest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I made this special for someone special! You'll know who you are~ Ahehe, I hope you'll like it &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Trial 14-B was less outstanding, but still offered some solid feedback. This is going to be quite useful. I’m thinking we should issue the go-ahead on this.”</p>
<p>Answer briefly glanced up from his clipboard before going back to writing notes. “So what are your thoughts? I’m thinking 6, maybe a 7. It’s always tempting to lowball during the last run-throughs of the day, but I still thought that was solid. All of the tests for the C-line have been.”</p>
<p>“Answer.” An unenthused voice grumbled from below. “Shuddup.”</p>
<p>He took the gruff tone in stride. “Just doing my job, sir. This was <i>your</i> idea, after all.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah, I get it, but can you just untie me already? My legs are going numb and I’m gonna fall over.”</p>
<p>“Of course, boss.”</p>
<p>Despite that, he took a delicious few moments to slowly finish the form, unclip it, and add it to a pile of identical pages. Then he dawdled some more, not enough to make it look deliberate, but just enough to admire the sight for as long as he could before finally, reluctantly kneeling down and undoing the knots he himself had tied ten minutes ago.</p>
<p>“Christ, at this rate my hands’ll fall off.” The other man complained, rubbing his wrists as soon as they were free. “If we’re gonna do the weird kinky shit, can we not do it all at once?”</p>
<p>Answer ignored him. “I think this is the best one so far. It’s unique. As far as my economic feedback has shown, no other country sells it. Being the first on the market means we’ll corner that fragment of it before anyone else can.”</p>
<p>“I mean, I guess.” Replied Chipp. “I’m still surprised you were willing to try sex toys as our main export.”</p>
<p>“It’s audacious, but effective.” The secretary rolled a long cable into semi-neat loops. “Especially if, like I said, it’s unique. Who else would sell shibari rope with electricity already in it? It’s novel.”</p>
<p>Chipp shook his head. “Whatever you say, man. I’m not into getting electrocuted when I’m horny. Honestly it just makes me have to pee afterward.”</p>
<p>“Well, clearly you enjoyed it somewhat, based on the reaction I gauged.”</p>
<p>He went bright red, and pointed a finger at Answer. “Shut it.”</p>
<p>“I’m simply mirroring what I saw.” The man replied, with an almost singsong lilt. “Speaking of which, how do you feel?”</p>
<p>“How so?”</p>
<p>“Oh, don’t think you can be oblivious.”</p>
<p>He swaggered to his boss’ side, kneeling down with an eager glimmer in his eyes. “I know you’ve been taking that hangover drug like I’ve told you to. Do you feel full? Do you need me to take care of it for you?”</p>
<p>Chipp nudged his roving hands away. “A-Answer, c’mon...is now really a good time?”</p>
<p>That got him to pause. “No, I suppose not. We still have a few more products to beta-test. It would be unwise to waste your stamina on something other than testing.” Still on his knees, he reached towards a box and rummaged through it. “In that case, what do you want to test next? I’m thinking model A-30.”</p>
<p>“30…?” The ninja tilted his head. “Which one was that?”</p>
<p>Rather than answer directly, the man instead offered up a rather large dildo, bright red and covered in a pattern of bumps all down its sides.</p>
<p>Answer looked positively pleased with himself. “A personal favorite of mine.”</p>
<p>Chipp, on the other hand, was far less enthused, though his reason wasn’t obvious. “I thought you said the point here was to be ‘unique!’ What’s unique about that?”</p>
<p>“Mmm, yes, it’s not the most original, but it’s good to fall back on a basic market. Fundamentally, it’s quality over quantity. I mean, I’d happily be willing to add modifications to this one if you’d like, I could add on a few more inches or think of some extra features-”</p>
<p>“Don’t you start.” Chipp managed an awkward little smile. “Oh, whatever. Just get on with it, the last couple hours have been more than enough foreplay.”</p>
<p>Answer almost seemed disappointed, but he nodded. He slicked up the object with a half-empty container of lubricant. “Hold still, boss.”</p>
<p>“How many times do I have to tell you, it’s presi- <i>nnnh- !”</i></p>
<p>It seemed that was exactly what Answer had intended, based on his little grin. “You make such cute noises, boss.” He said, as he drove it in deeper.</p>
<p>Chipp’s spine was already bent like a bow, but he did his best to maintain his composure and show as little as possible on his face. “W-well, don’t get used to it, bec- because that’s all you’re gonna-”</p>
<p>Answer was glad he’d sprung for soundproofing in the new tent. Chipp was noisy, but there was always that particular little lilt when he managed to find and hit the right spot. He took that moment to switch on the vibration, making the man’s moan turn into an outright scream at the feeling of something buzzing against his prostate. Stubborn as he was, Answer knew from experience all the right ways to break his composure. All for the purposes of testing, of course. </p>
<p>“Ah-ah-ah, boss.” He grabbed Chipp’s hands as soon as they tried reaching around his back. “Can’t stop the test too early, that’ll mess with the data. Just sit and tell me how it makes you feel.”</p>
<p>Even sitting seemed difficult with the current state he was in. Chipp shuddered and twitched with the vibrations, arching his back with plaintive moans and desperate whines.</p>
<p>“What was that?” Answer asked, teasing. “I can’t hear you, boss. How can I write things down if you don’t work with me?”</p>
<p>Of course, this was nothing new. He was used to this, he <i>adored</i> this, watching his boss moan and thrash like a frenzied animal, getting fucked stupid without even having a hand on him.</p>
<p>A little glint caught his attention. He repositioned himself to get a better look at the man’s chest, only to find something pale starting to bead up.</p>
<p>“Oh~?” Answer practically purred, reaching out to touch. As soon as he put any pressure on Chipp’s chest, the droplets turned into a stream that ran down his abs.</p>
<p>“Hehe, I knew you couldn’t hide it from me, boss.” He used the excuse of sliding closer to shove the vibrator back into place to get nearer to his prize, reaching up to squeeze a milk-swollen tit and watch the stream that came out from the pressure. “You’re so good for me, taking those pills. Do you feel how big they’ve gotten? It only makes sense, with how much you always make for me.”</p>
<p>Chipp jerked back with another wanton moan as his chest was kneaded. Answer pulled his scarf down to lick at the free-flowing stream.</p>
<p>“Of course, there’s only so much because you don’t let me help you empty it out. I’m always happy to help, don’t you know that, boss~?”</p>
<p>Granted, Chipp wasn’t in much shape to give a coherent response. Answer didn’t care, he was too busy indulging himself. For such a masculine, beefy man, Chipp had such a pleasantly sweet taste, it was practically addictive, and even better warm fresh from the tap.</p>
<p>“You know, maybe we should sell this.” He thought aloud, in between licks. “Nobody would have to know where it’s from. As soon as they try it, they won’t even care.”</p>
<p>Chipp could only give a desperate moan and buck his hips in response. What a shame, Answer couldn’t reward him for this. Chipp was being so good, but he couldn’t tamper with the data. Although, he was already more than hard and looking ready to come with a touch, even without anything actually touching him.</p>
<p>Such a good, good boss...</p>
<p>“I know I’m going to have to keep a few of these for myself when we’re all done with testing.” Answer said, kneading his chest to squeeze out anything else he could manage. “Wouldn’t that be nice, boss? I can tie you up and watch you squirm around...fuck you without touching you...and then when I’m done, I can have a fresh drink.”</p>
<p>The concept seemed to be too much for him to handle, or he’d help Chipp on edge for long enough. Being fucked all day meant there wasn’t as much left as there had been in the morning, but Chipp still managed to have enough left over to make a mess. Answer was just glad he’d changed out of his work jacket before he could come all over it, that would’ve put a damper on all the fun. He still didn’t let go even after Chipp had gone limp and boneless, sucking out the last few drops before switching off the dildo and pulling it out.</p>
<p>Answer grabbed a nearby cloth to wet it and wipe the both of them down. He left his boss lying on the ground so he could take a rest after tests. Chipp always looked so cute whenever he was all strung out like that, shining with sweat as his chest rose and fell, watching Answer work around him while he could barely move.</p>
<p>The secretary gave him a bright smile. “Excellent work, boss!” He announced cheerily. “I’d say that test went exceptionally well!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>